


Nat takes a selfie

by bribees



Series: full disclosure: I am a monster [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and doing science homework, it's about the found family...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribees/pseuds/bribees
Summary: With all the Habitat junk behind them, Nat and her dad have mostly gone back to their normal lives. Which, unfortunately, includes things like science homework.Good thing Flower Kid is willing to help out in any way they can, including being an impromptu tutor and makeup buddy.(an epilogue and continuation of my flower-kid-is-a-secret-demon au! more to come, probably.)
Relationships: Flower Kid & Nat Vancey
Series: full disclosure: I am a monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Nat takes a selfie

Nat wasn't sure how she managed to make friends with such a nerd.

Like, sure, Flower Kid was cool to hang out with— it turned out they liked the same weird, angsty music that Nat did (and even introduced her to some other cool bands, though she would never admit that Flower Kid's music taste was _cool_ ), if they had snacks they were always willing to part with a few pieces, and of course, they were almost always willing to help out with something if Nat asked.

But all of that could hardly make up for the fact that when she asked Flower Kid if they could help her with her science homework, they told her that it would be no problem, since they _liked_ balancing equations. They thought they were _fun_! What the heck?! How could someone like that slip by her radar? That wasn't cool at all!

Although... Nat guessed it wasn't a super horrible thing to find fun, especially considering that she needed this dumb worksheet done like, yesterday. She didn't need her dad worrying about her grades on top of everything else. He'd probably hire a tutor for her or something, and if anyone at school found out she'd just straight up die. So all in all, having Flower Kid around to help wasn't so bad.

The work actually went by pretty quickly once the two of them finally sat down at the desk in her room and started. (Her dad had, at first, wanted them to sit in the dining room— not that he didn't trust Flower Kid or anything. He actually preferred their company over many other people, and was happy to see them still spending time with Nat. He'd just wanted to be able to freely check in on them every now and then. But Nat wanted her space, and though it was hard, he was trying his best to respect her privacy when she requested it.) Flower Kid, surprisingly, had a way with words that made the concepts make way more sense than they did at school. That was something her geriatric science teacher definitely couldn't pull off, especially with that nasally droning voice of his. Nat swears she saw him go to sleep in the middle of a sentence, once. But, obviously, Flower Kid was a much better teacher. Even if they were frustratingly adamant about Nat finding the answers on her own. They wouldn't even let her skip _one_.

By the end of it, Nat definitely wouldn't say she thought her science homework was fun or anything, but it wasn't the slog she thought it would be. She even felt pretty confident in being able to ace this section on her next test. And looking up from the quickly-completed packet, she knew from Flower Kid's pleased grin that she probably had those little blue sparkles floating around her head right now.

And even though Flower Kid _was_ a goody-two-shoes nerd, Nat couldn't help but feel a little bummed out when they started to pack up their things to go. Like, don't get her wrong or anything, the kids at school _were_ really cool— but. It was kind of nice to be able to hang out with someone and not constantly be super worried about looking cool? Flower Kid never seemed to care if Nat did something lame or mushy. They themselves were prone to doing lame and mushy things, like buying spur-of-the-moment gifts for people or saying "I love you" a ton, so nothing Nat did ever made them bat an eye. Nat could talk about how she actually really liked the hybrid tulips her dad was growing right now, or vent about how the kids she sat with at lunch never seemed to stop bragging about things they had (and also maybe how she wished she had the same lunch period as Trevor instead of them, but no one can prove she said anything like that). It didn't seem to matter to Flower Kid if any of it made her seem lame. It was... nice.

So Nat only surprised herself a little bit when she quickly blurted out: "Hey! ...Um, would you wanna like, play some video games or just hang out or something?"

Flower Kid also only looked a little bit surprised. "Really? I thought you said you had other plans for today?" they asked in their usual quiet tone.

Nat scoffed, rolling her eyes when she remembered what she'd been invited to. "It's no big deal. It's just this one kid's birthday at school— his name is Jean, or something? He was gonna have a party at that one fancy boring bowling alley, the one without the blacklights. I went to his party last year and it was waaay too stuffy for my tastes."

Flower Kid laughed and sat their bag back down. (Nat wondered if it was full of odds and ends like their bouquet had been.) "Then why'd you wanna go again this year?" they asked, flopping into a nearby bean bag chair.

Shrugging her shoulders, Nat wandered over and sank into her own bean bag. "I dunno. It's whatever." Flower Kid nodded sagely.

"So what do you wanna do?" Flower Kid asked. Oh. Right. Nat hadn't actually planned anything out so now she had to play it by ear. But then again, there was something she kinda wanted to try out that she didn't get to do often...

"Not to sound like a fourth grader or whatever, but maybe we could. Uh. Do each other's make up or something," Nat said, trying to make it seem like she wasn't _really_ interested in it. Without any siblings or many friends that she actually wanted to hang out with, her options for doing this sort of thing were kind of limited to her dad. And she hadn't done that in a long while, and with how much older she was now it would be way too embarrassing.

Flower Kid's face brightened at the suggestion before taking on an edge of worry. "I wouldn't mind that at all, but, ah... I don't really know how to do makeup," they replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait, really? Like nothing at all?" Nat asked. It was true that she’d never seen them wear any like... ever, but even still, it was a little surprising.

Shaking their head, Flower Kid continued. "Nope. Having a bunch of stuff on my face... messes with me."

Nat hummed, putting her hand up to her chin and taking a good look at Flower Kid. So maybe no mascara or lip gloss for them, but... "Would you be okay with eyeshadow and stuff like that, then?" she asked. Flower Kid smiled that patient smile of theirs and nodded.

"That’s fine. But... are you okay with me not being able to do yours?" They still looked kind of guilty.

"Um, I'm pretty sure if you can teach me chemistry stuff, I can teach you makeup stuff with my eyes closed," Nat scoffed, offended that Flower Kid would question her abilities. Flower Kid just laughed and nodded.

While Nat was getting up to grab her things from her vanity, an idea popped up in her head. "Hey, wait, do you still have that camera Mirphy gave you? Lemme see it!" she demanded, already knowing that Flower Kid almost certainly had it in their bag. And after a moment of her friend rummaging through their things, the camera was in her hand. "We're gonna take before and after pictures," she chirped, and turned the camera around so they'd both be in frame. Flower Kid grinned and put up a peace sign. (Nat snorted. _What a dork._ ) With a click and a flash, the photo slid out of the camera and quickly faded into view.

Nat pulled it free and admired it for a moment. "Oh, nice... Like, I think Mirphy goes a little too nuts with the whole photography thing, but I guess it can be kinda fun? Okay wait, I wanna do a scary one now." Nat squeezed her eyes shut for a second, and when they snapped back open they were solid spheres of glowing orange. To their credit, Flower Kid only reacted with raised eyebrows. Nat grinned, her tiny fangs prominent in her smile. "Like this!" she said with a little hiss.

Flower Kid was starting to get noticeably more nervous. "Uh... You mean, like, ah...?" They stammered, trying for a regular toothy grimace. Nat rolled her eyes.

"Not like that! That's like, normal stuff. I mean like how you look when you're all, y'know," Nat explained, putting one of her hands up next to her head in a pantomime of antlers. "C'mon, it'll look cool!"

The room seemed to quiet. Flower Kid was having a hard time keeping Nat's gaze, and they'd seemed to pale a bit. "No, I mean, it wouldn't... I- It's too..." they gulped and started fidgeting with their hands. Nat didn't see why it was such a big deal, but she also couldn't help but feel a little bad for making them so anxious all of a sudden. She might've dropped it, if not for what Flower Kid said next.

"I just- I don't want to upset you."

"Um, _what_?"

The harsh tone in Nat's voice made Flower Kid's head snap up. Nat had her hands on her hips, the camera carefully held in one, and a fierce look on her face. "How the heck would you _upset_ me? Like, sure, you have the extra mouths and weird eyes and stuff, but you're also _happy fixer upper Flower Kid_ , for crying out loud! I literally watched you run around and try to make a bunch of strangers happy for like a _month_. And like, the whole reason you're here right now is cause you wanted to help me with my science homework, without even asking for money or anything, and on TOP of that the first thing you did when you walked in was offer me some of your weird flavored candy."

Flower Kid had been gaping at Nat throughout her tirade, surprised at such a strong objection to their worries. At the last bit, they shyly looked at their hands as they clicked their nails together. "Well- I mean- you said you wanted to try them..." they mumbled.

Gesturing at all of Flower Kid, Nat kept on. " _Literally_ case in point. You're like, harmless. Even when you bopped me with that dumb glove it felt like I was getting hit with a pillow."

At that, Flower Kid snorted. "Parsley seemed to think I hit him pretty hard."

Nat rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, well, I bet a strong breeze could knock him over so I'm not surprised."

Flower Kid giggled, then finally looked up to meet Nat's glowing eyes again. Slowly, a grateful and sharp smile spread on their face, followed by two more on each cheek. Each of their otherworldly features slowly shifted into view as if they had been there the entire time— their eyes, their antlers, their claws— until everything seemed to slot into place. A significantly more demonic-looking Flower Kid hesitantly offered up another peace sign and nodded at the camera still in Nat's grasp.

"Oh my god, you're such a dork," she laughed, and lifted the camera up into place. A flash and a click, and the moment was immortalized.

Flower Kid thought that they might be off-put by their own visage on the polaroid, but surprisingly, seeing their own face didn't seem to hurt that bad with Nat next to them. And if she didn't care about their whole... deal, then maybe they could get to that point someday too.

Tubes of eyeliner and palettes of eyeshadow were brought out and scattered on the carpet between their two bean bag chairs, and the night slowly creeped on. Different shades were tried out, a beginner's attempt at mascara was made, and many subsequent photos were taken. Trencil checked in on them ever so often, and each time he seemed happy that the two of them had each other's company.

And honestly, Nat had to admit... Being able to say that she gave someone's third eye perfectly lined wings was pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> (looks at Nat) I diagnose you with You Are My Younger Sister, Now


End file.
